The present invention relates to compositions and methods for affecting mammalian physiology, including morphogenesis or immune system function. In particular, it provides nucleic acids, proteins, and antibodies which regulate development and/or the immune system. Diagnostic and therapeutic uses of these materials are also disclosed.
Recombinant DNA technology refers generally to techniques of integrating genetic information from a donor source into vectors for subsequent processing, such as through introduction into a host, whereby the transferred genetic information is copied and/or expressed in the new environment. Commonly, the genetic information exists in the form of complementary DNA (cDNA) derived from messenger RNA (mRNA) coding for a desired protein product. The carrier is frequently a plasmid having the capacity to incorporate cDNA for later replication in a host and, in some cases, actually to control expression of the cDNA and thereby direct synthesis of the encoded product in the host. See, e.g., Sambrook, et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, (2d ed.), vols. 1-3, CSH Press, NY.
For some time, it has been known that the mammalian immune response is based on a series of complex cellular interactions, called the xe2x80x9cimmune networkxe2x80x9d. Recent research has provided new insights into the inner workings of this network. While it remains clear that much of the immune response does, in fact, revolve around the network-like interactions of lymphocytes, macrophages, granulocytes, and other cells, immunologists now generally hold the opinion that soluble proteins, known as lymphokines, cytokines, or monokines, play critical roles in controlling these cellular interactions. The interferons are generally considered to be members of the cytokine family. Thus, there is considerable interest in the isolation, characterization, and mechanisms of action of cell modulatory factors, an understanding of which will lead to significant advancements in the diagnosis and therapy of numerous medical abnormalities, e.g., immune system disorders.
Lymphokines apparently mediate cellular activities in a variety of ways. See, e.g., Paul (ed. 1996) Fundamental Immunology 3d ed., Raven Press, New York; and Thomson (ed. 1994) The Cytokine Handbook 2d ed., Academic Press, San Diego. They have been shown to support the proliferation, growth, and/or differentiation of pluripotential hematopoietic stem cells into vast numbers of progenitors comprising diverse cellular lineages which make up a complex immune system. Proper and balanced interactions between the cellular components are necessary for a healthy immune response. The different cellular lineages often respond in a different manner when lymphokines are administered in conjunction with other agents.
Cell lineages especially important to the immune response include two classes of lymphocytes: B-cells, which can produce and secrete immunoglobulins (proteins with the capability of recognizing and binding to foreign matter to effect its removal), and T-cells of various subsets that secrete lymphokines and induce or suppress the B-cells and various other cells (including other T-cells) making up the immune network. These lymphocytes interact with many other cell types.
One means to modulate the effect of a cytokine upon binding to its receptor, and therefore potentially useful in treating inappropriate immune responses, e.g., autoimmune, inflammation, sepsis, and cancer situations, is to inhibit the receptor signal transduction. Unfortunately, finding reagents capable of serving as an antagonist or agonist has been severely hampered by the failure to fully identify all of the components within the signaling systems. In order to characterize the structural properties of a cytokine receptor in greater detail and to understand the mechanism of action at the molecular level, purified receptor will be very useful. The receptors provided herein, by comparison to other receptors or by combining structural components, will provide further understanding of signal transduction induced by ligand binding.
The isolated receptor gene should provide means to generate an economical source of the receptor, allow expression of more receptors on a cell leading to increased assay sensitivity promote characterization of various receptor subtypes and variants, and allow correlation of activity with receptor structures. Moreover, fragments of the receptor may be useful as agonists or antagonists of ligand binding. See, e.g., Harada, et al. (1992) J. Biol. Chem. 267:22752-22758. Often, there are at least two critical subunits in the functional receptor. See, e.g., Gonda and D""Andrea (1997) Blood 89:355-369; Presky, et al. (1996) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 93:14002-14007; Drachman and Kaushansky (1995) Curr. Opin. Hematol. 2:22-28; Theze (1994) Eur. Cytokine Netw, 5:353-368; and Lemmon and Schlessinger (1994) Trends Biochem. Sci, 19:459-463.
From the foregoing, it is evident that the discovery and development of new soluble proteins and their receptors, including ones similar to lymphokines, should contribute to new therapies for a wide range of degenerative or abnormal conditions which directly or indirectly involve development, differentiation, or function, e.g., of the immune system and/or hematopoietic cells. In particular, the discovery and understanding of novel receptors for lymphokine-like molecules which enhance or potentiate the beneficial activities of other lymphokines would be highly advantageous. The present invention provides new receptors for ligands exhibiting similarity to cytokine like compositions and related compounds, and methods for their use.
The present invention is directed to novel receptors related to cytokine receptors, e.g., primate or rodent, cytokine receptor like molecular structures, designated DNAX Interferon-like Receptor Subunits (DIRS), and their biological activities. In particular, it provides description of two different subunits, designated DIRS1 and DIRS2. It includes nucleic acids coding for the polypeptides themselves and methods for their production and use. The nucleic acids of the invention are characterized, in part, by their homology to cloned complementary DNA (cDNA) sequences enclosed herein.
The present invention provides, in polypeptide embodiments: a substantially pure or recombinant DIRS1 polypeptide comprising at least three distinct nonoverlapping segments of at least four amino acids identical to segments of SEQ ID NO: 2; a substantially pure or recombinant DIRS1 polypeptide comprising at least two distinct nonoverlapping segments of at least five amino acids identical to segments of SEQ ID NO: 2; a natural sequence DIRS1 comprising mature SEQ ID NO: 2; a fusion polypeptide comprising DIRS1 sequence; a substantially pure or recombinant DIRS2 polypeptide comprising at least three distinct nonoverlapping segments of at least ten amino acids identical to segments of SEQ ID NO: 4; a substantially pure or recombinant DIRS2 polypeptide comprising at least two distinct nonoverlapping segments of at least eleven amino acids identical to segments of SEQ ID NO: 4; a natural sequence DIRS2 comprising SEQ ID NO: 4; or a fusion polypeptide comprising DIRS2 sequence. Preferred embodiments include, e.g., the substantially pure or isolated antigenic: DIRS1 polypeptide, wherein the distinct nonoverlapping segments of identity: include one of at least eight amino acids; include one of at least four amino acids and a second of at least five amino acids; include at least three segments of at least four, five, and six amino acids, or include one of at least twelve amino acids; or DIRS2 polypeptide, wherein the distinct nonoverlapping segments of identity: include one of at least thirteen amino acids; include one of at least eleven amino acids and a second of at least thirteen amino acids; include at least three segments of at least ten, eleven, and twelve amino acids; or include one of at least twenty-five amino acids. Other embodiments include compositions where: the DIRS1 polypeptide: comprises a mature sequence of Table 1; is an unglycosylated form of DIRS1; is from a primate, such as a human; comprises at least seventeen amino acids of SEQ ID NO: 2; exhibits at least.four nonoverlapping segments of at least seven amino acids of SEQ ID NO: 2; is a natural allelic variant of DIRS1; has a.length at least about 30 amino acids; exhibits at least two non-overlapping epitopes which are specific for a primate DIRS1; is glycosylated; has a molecular weight of at least 30 kD with natural glycosylation; is a synthetic polypeptide; is attached to a solid substrate; is conjugated to another chemical moiety; is a 5-fold or less substitution from natural sequence; or is a deletion or insertion variant from a natural sequence; or the DIRS2 polypeptide: comprises a mature sequence of Table 2; is an unglycosylated form of DIRS2; or is from a primate, such as a human; comprises at thirty-five amino acids of SEQ ID NO: 4; exhibits at least four non-overlapping segments of at least twelve amino acids of SEQ ID NO: 4; is a natural allelic variant of DIRS2; has a length at least about 30 amino acids; exhibits at least two non-overlapping epitopes which are specific for a primate DIRS2; is glycosylated; has a molecular weight of at least 30 kD with natural glycosylation; is a synthetic polypeptide; is attached to a solid substrate; is conjugated to another chemical moiety; is a 5-fold or less substitution from natural sequence; or is a deletion or insertion variant from a natural sequence. Various combination compositions include those comprising: a substantially pure DIRS1 and another Interferon Receptor family member; a substantially pure DIRS2 and another Interferon Receptor family member; a sterile DIRS1. polypeptide; a sterile DIRS2 poly eptide; the DIRS1 polypeptide and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration; or the DIRS2 polypeptide and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration.
Fusion polypeptide embodiments include those comprising: mature protein sequence of Table 1; mature protein sequence of Table 2; a detection or purification tag, including a FLAG, His6, or Ig sequence; or sequence of another interferon receptor protein. Kit embodiments are provided, e.g., a kit comprising such a polypeptide, and: a compartment comprising the protein or polypeptide; or instructions for use or disposal of reagents in the kit.
The invention also provides a binding compound comprising an antigen binding site from an antibody, which specifically binds to a: natural DIRS1 polypeptide, wherein: the binding compound is in a container; the DIRS1 polypeptide is from a human; the binding compound is an Fv, Fab, or Fab2 fragment; the binding compound is conjugated to another chemical moiety; or the antibody: is raised against a peptide sequence of a mature polypeptide of Table 1; is raised against a mature DIRS1; is raised to a purified human DIRS1; is immunoselected; is a polyclonal antibody; binds to a denatured DIRS1; exhibits a Kd to antigen of at least 30 xcexcM; is attached to a solid substrate, including a bead or plastic membrane; is in a sterile composition; or is detectably labeled, including a radioactive or fluorescent label; or a natural DIRS2 polypeptide, wherein: the binding compound is in a container; the DIRS2 protein is from a human; the binding compound is an Fv, Fab, or Fab2 fragment; the binding compound is conjugated to another chemical moiety; or the antibody: is raised against a peptide sequence of a mature polypeptide of Table 2; is raised against a mature DIRS2; is raised to a purified human DIRS2; is immunoselected; is a polyclonal antibody; binds to a denatured DIRS2; exhibits a Kd to antigen of at least 30 xcexcM; is attached to a solid substrate, including a bead or plastic membrane; is in a sterile composition; or is detectably labeled, including a radioactive or fluorescent label. Kit embodiments include, e.g., those comprising the binding compound, and: a compartment comprising the binding compound; or instructions for use or disposal of reagents in the kit.
Various methods are provided, e.g., of producing an antigen:antibody complex, comprising contacting under appropriate conditions: a primate DIRS1 polypeptide with a described antibody; or a primate DIRS2 polypeptide with a described antibody; thereby allowing the complex to form. In certain situations, the method is used wherein: the complex is purified from other interferon receptors; the complex is purified from other antibody; the contacting is with a sample comprising an interferon; the contacting allows quantitative detection of the antigen; the contacting is with a sample comprising the antibody; or the contacting allows quantitative detection of the antibody.
Other compositions comprise: a sterile binding compound as described, or the described binding compound and a carrier, wherein the carrier is: an aqueous compound, including water, saline, and/or buffer; and/or formulated for oral, rectal, nasal, topical, or parenteral administration.
Nucleic acid embodiments include, e.g., an isolated or recombinant nucleic acid encoding the: described DIRS1 polypeptide, wherein the: DIRS1 is from a human; or the nucleic acid: encodes an antigenic peptide sequence of Table 1; encodes a plurality of antigenic peptide sequences of Table 1; exhibits identity over at least thirteen nucleotides to a natural cDNA encoding the segment; is an expression vector; further comprises an origin of replication; is from a natural source; comprises a detectable label; comprises synthetic nucleotide sequence; is less than 6 kb, preferably less than 3 kb; is from a primate; comprises a natural full length coding sequence; is a hybridization probe for a gene encoding the DIRS1; or is a PCR primer, PCR product, or mutagenesis primer; or the described DIRS2 polypeptide, wherein the: DIRS2 is from a human; or the nucleic acid: encodes an antigenic peptide sequence of Table 2; encodes a plurality of antigenic peptide sequences of Table 2; exhibits identity over at least 30 nucleotides to a natural cDNA encoding the segment; is an expression vector; further comprises an origin of replication; is from a natural source; comprises a detectable label; comprises synthetic nucleotide sequence; is less than 6 kb, preferably less than 3 kb; is from a primate; comprises a natural full length coding sequence; is a hybridization probe for a gene encoding the DIRS2; or is a PCR primer, PCR product, or mutagenesis primer.
The invention further provides a cell or tissue comprising the described recombinant nucleic acid. Certain embodiments include wherein the cell is: a prokaryotic cell; a eukaryotic cell; a bacterial cell; a yeast cell; an insect cell; a mammalian cell; a mouse cell; a primate cell; or a human cell. Kits are also provided, e.g., the described nucleic acid and: a compartment comprising the nucleic acid; a compartment further comprising a primate DIRS1 polypeptide; a compartment further comprising a primate DIRS2 polypeptide; or instructions for use or disposal of reagents in the kit.
In other embodiments, the invention provides a nucleic acid which: hybridizes under wash conditions of 30 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. and less than 2M salt to the coding portion of SEQ ID NO: 1; hybridizes under wash conditions of 30 minutes at 30xc2x0 C. and less than 2M salt to the coding portion of SEQ ID NO: 3; exhibits identity over a stretch of at least about 30 nucleotides to a primate DIRS1 sequence; or exhibits identity over a stretch .of at least about 30 nucleotides to a primate DIRS2 sequence. Preferred embodiments include those nucleic acids wherein: the wash conditions are at 45xc2x0 C. and/or 500 mM salt; or the stretch is at least 55 nucleotides. Other embodiments include those nucleic acids wherein: the wash conditions are at 55xc2x0 C. and/or 150 mM salt; or the stretch is at least 75 nucleotides.
The invention further provides a method of modulating physiology or development of a cell or tissue culture cells comprising contacting the cell with an agonist or antagonist of a mammalian DIRS1 or DIRS2. The method may involve where the cell is transformed with a nucleic acid encoding a DIRS1 or DIRS2 and another cytokine receptor subunit.
I. General
II. Activities
III. Nucleic Acids
A. encoding fragments, sequence, probes
B. mutations, chimeras, fusions
C. making nucleic acids
D. vectors, cells comprising
IV. Proteins, Peptides
A. fragments, sequence, immunogens, antigens
B. muteins
C. agonists jantagonists, functional equivalents
D. making proteins
V. Making Nucleic Acids, Proteins
A. synthetic
B. recombinant
C. natural sources
VI. Antibodies
A. polyclonals
B. monoclonal
C. fragments; Kd
D. anti-idiotypic antibodies
E. hybridoma cell lines
VII. Kits and Methods to Quantify DIRS
A. ELISA
B. assay mRNA encoding
C. qualitative/quantitative
D. kits
VIII. Therapeutic Compositions, Methods
A. combination compositions
B. unit dose
C. administration
IX. Screening
X. Ligands
I. General
The present invention provides the amino acid sequences and DNA sequences of mammalian, herein primate, interferon receptor-like sub unit molecules, these ones designated DNAX Interferon Receptor family Subunit 1 (DIRS1) and DNAX Interferon Receptor family Subunit 2, having particular defined properties, both structural and biological. Various cDNAs encoding these molecules were obtained from primate, e.g., human, cDNA sequence libraries. Other primate or other mammalian counterparts would also be desired. Descriptions, methods, and manipulations directed to DIRS1 may be applied, as appropriate, to DIRS2.
Some of the standard methods applicable are described or referenced, e.g., in Maniatis, et al. (1982) Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor Press; Sambrook, et al. (1989) Molecular Clonin4: A Laboratory Manual, (2d ed.), vols. 1-3, CSH Press, NY; Ausubel, et al., Biology, Greene Publishing Associates, Brooklyn, N.Y.; or Ausubel, et al. (1987 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Greene/Wiley, New York; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A partial nucleotide (SEQ ID NO: 1) and corresponding amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO: 2) of a human DIRS1 coding segment is shown in Table 1. Partial human DIRS2 sequence is provided (SEQ ID NO: 3 and 4).
Table 3 shows comparison of the available sequences of primate embodiments of DIRS1, DIRS2, and two related interferon receptor family members. Both of the new DIRS appear to exhibit sequence similarity to beta interferon receptor subunits.
Structural features of the human DIRS1, and similarly for the other receptors as aligned in Table 3, include characteristic transmembrane segments of the IRxcex2 and crf from 261-273, and correspond to: from about va11 to pro133; fibronectin domains corresponding to the DIRS1 sequence from about gly134 to pro232, gly233 to gly306, and pro307 to lys403; a transmembrane segment from about va1404 to gly427; and an intracellular domain from about arg428 to the carboxy terminus. Of particular interest is.the WGEWS motif corresponding to residues trp104 to ser108.
As used herein, the term DIRS1 shall be used to describe a protein comprising a protein or peptide segment having or sharing the amino acid sequence shown in Table 1, or a substantial fragment thereof. The invention also includes a protein variation of the respective DIRS1 allele whose sequence is provided, e.g., a mutein or soluble extracellular construct. Typically, such agonists or antagonists will exhibit less than about 10% sequence differences, and thus will often have between 1- and 11-fold substitutions, e.g., 2-, 3-, 5-, 7-fold, and others. It also encompasses allelic and other variants, e.g., natural polymorphic, of the protein described. Typically, it will bind to its corresponding biological ligand, perhaps in a dimerized state with an alpha receptor subunit, with high affinity, e.g., at least about 100 nM, usually better than about 30 nM, preferably better than about 10 nM, and more preferably at better than about 3 nM. The term shall also be used herein to refer to related naturally occurring forms, e.g., alleles, polymorphic variants, and metabolic variants of the mammalian protein.
This invention also encompasses proteins or peptides having substantial amino acid sequence identity with the amino acid sequence in Table 1. it will include sequence variants with relatively few substitutions, e.g., preferably less than about 3-5. Other embodiments include forms in association with an alpha subunit, e.g., a DSRS1, and/or with ligand, e.g., DIL-30.
A substantial polypeptide xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9csegmentxe2x80x9d, is a stretch of amino acid residues of at least about 8 amino acids, generally at least 10 amino acids, more generally at least 12 amino acids, often at least 14 amino acids, more often at least 16 amino acids, typically at least 18 amino acids, more typically at least 20 amino acids, usually at least 22 amino acids, more usually at least 24 amino acids, preferably at least 26 amino acids, more preferably at least 28 amino acids, and, in particularly preferred embodiments, at least about 30 or more amino acids, e.g., 35, 40, 50, 70, 90, 110, etc. Specific ends may be at all possible or appropriate combinations, or at proline residues. Sequences of segments of different proteins can be compared to one another over appropriate length stretches.
The invention provides polypeptides exhibiting a plurality of distinct, e.g., non-overlapping, segments of the specified length. Typically, the plurality will be at least two, more usually at least three, and preferably 5, 7, or even more. While the length minima are provided, longer lengths, of various sizes, may be appropriate, e.g., one of length 7, and two of length 12.
Amino acid sequence homology, or sequence identity, is determined by optimizing residue matches. In some comparisons, gaps may be introduces, as required. See, e.g., Needleham, et al. (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443-453; Sankoff, et al., (1983) chapter one in Time Warps, String Edits, and Macromolecules: The Theory and Practice of Sequence Comparison, Addison-Wesley, Reading, Mass.; and software packages from NCBI, NIH; and the University of Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group (GCG), Madison, Wis.; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. This changes when considering conservative substitutions as matches. Conservative substitutions typically include substitutions within the following groups: glycine, alanine; valine, isoleucine, leucine; aspartic acid, glutamic acid; asparagine, glutamine; serine, threonine; lysine, arginine; and phenylalanine, tyrosine. Homologous amino acid sequences are intended to include natural allelic and interspecies variations in the cytokine sequence. Typical homologous proteins or peptides will have from 50-100% homology (if gaps can be introduced), to 60-100% homology (if conservative substitutions are included) with an amino acid sequence segment of Table 1. Homology measures will be at least about 70%, generally at least 76%, more generally at least 81%, often at least 85%, more often at least 88%, typically at least 90%, more typically at least 92%, usually at least 94%, more usually at least 95%, preferably at least 96%, and more preferably at least 97%, and in particularly preferred embodiments, at least 98% or more. The degree of homology will vary with the length of the compared segments. Homologous proteins or peptides, such as the allelid variants, will share most biological activities with the embodiments described in Table 1.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiological activityxe2x80x9d is used to describe, without limitation, effects on inflammatory responses, innate immunity, and/or morphogenic development by cytokine-like ligands. For example, these receptors should mediate phosphatase or phosphorylase activities, which activities are easily measured by standard procedures. See, e.g., Hardie, et al. (eds. 1995) The Protein Kinase FactBook vols. I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.; Hanks, et al. (1991) Meth. Enzymol. 200:38-62; Hunter, et al. (1992) Cell 70:375-388; Lewin (1990) Cell 61:743-752; Pines, et al. (1991) Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Ouant. Biol. 56:449-463; and Parker, et al. (1993) Nature 363:736-738. The receptors, or portions thereof, may be useful as phosphate labeling enzymes to label general or specific substrates.
The terms ligand, agonist, antagonist, and analog of, e.g., a DIRS1, include molecules that modulate the characteristic cellular responses to cytokine ligand proteins, as well as molecules possessing the more standard structural binding-competition features of ligand-receptor interactions, e.g., where the receptor is a natural receptor or an antibody. The cellular responses likely are typically mediated through receptor tyrosine kinase pathways.
Also, a ligand is a molecule which serves either as a natural ligand to which said receptor, or an analog thereof, binds, or a molecule which is a functional analog of the natural ligand. The functional analog may be a ligand with structural modifications, or may be a wholly unrelated molecule which has a molecular shape which interacts with the appropriate ligand binding determinants. The ligands may serve as agonists or antagonists, see, e.g., Goodman, et al. (eds. 1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Bases of Therapeutics, Pergamon Press, New York.
Rational drug design may also be based upon structural studies of the molecular shapes of a receptor or antibody and other effectors or ligands. See, e.g., Herz, et al. (1997) J. Recept. Signal Transduct. Res. 17:671-776; and Chaiken, et al. (1996) Trends Biotechnol. 14:369-375. Effectors may be other proteins which mediate other functions in response to ligand binding, or other proteins which normally interact with the receptor. One means for determining which sites interact with specific other proteins is a physical structure determination, e.g., x-ray crystallography or 2 dimensional NMR techniques. These will provide guidance as to which amino acid residues form molecular contact regions. For a detailed description of protein structural determination, see, e.g., Blundell and Johnson (1976) Protein Crystallography, Academic Press, New York, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
II. Activities
The cytokine receptor-like proteins will have a number of different biological activities, e.g., modulating cell proliferation, or in phosphate metabolism, being added to or removed from specific substrates, typically proteins. Such will generally result in modulation of an inflammatory function, other innate immunity response, or a morphological effect. The subunit will probably have a specific low affinity binding to the ligand.
The DIRS1 has the characteristic motifs of a receptor signaling through the JAK pathway. See, e.g., Ihle, et al. (1997) Stem Cells 15(suppl. 1):105-111; Silvennoinen, et al. (1997) APMIS 105:497-509; Levy (1997) Cytokine Growth Factor Review 8:81-90; Winston and Hunter (1996) Current Biol. 6:668-671; Barrett (1996) Baillieres Clin. Gastroenterol. 10:1-15; and Briscoe, et al. (1996) Philos. Trans. R. Soc. Lond. B. Biol. Sci. 351:167-171.
The biological activities of the cytokine receptor subunits will be related to addition or removal of phosphate moieties to substrates, typically in a specific. manner, but occasionally in a non specific manner Substrates may be identified, or conditions for enzymatic activity may be assayed by standard methods, e.g., as described in Hardie, et al. (eds. 1995) The Protein Kinase FactBook vols. I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.; Hanks, et al. (1991) Meth. Enzymol. 200:38-62; Hunter, et al. (1992) Cell 70:375-388; Lewin (1990) Cell 61:743-752; Pines, et al. (1991) Cold Sprina Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 56:449-463; and Parker, et al. (1993) Nature 363:736-738.
III. Nucleic Acids
This invention contemplates use of isolated nucleic acid or fragments, e.g., which encode these or closely related proteins, or fragments thereof, e.g., to encode a corresponding polypeptide, preferably one which is biologically active. In addition, this invention covers isolated or recombinant DNAs which encode such proteins or polypeptides having characteristic sequences of the DIRS1s. Typically, the nucleic acid is capable of hybridizing, under appropriate conditions, with a nucleic acid sequence segment shown in Table 1, but preferably not with a corresponding segment of other receptors described in Table 3. Said biologically active protein or polypeptide can be a full length protein, or fragment, and will typically have a segment of amino acid sequence highly homologous, e.g., exhibiting significant stretches of identity, to one shown in Table 1. Further, this invention covers the use of isolated or recombinant nucleic acid, or fragments thereof, which encode proteins having fragments which are equivalent to the DIRS1 proteins. The isolated nucleic acids can have the respective regulatory sequences in the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 flanks, e.g., promoters, enhancers, poly-A addition signals, and others from the natural gene.
An xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid is a nucleic acid, e.g., an RNA, DNA, or a mixed polymer, which is substantially pure, e.g., separated from other components which naturally accompany a native sequence, such as ribosomes, polymerases, and flanking genomic sequences from the originating species. The term embraces a nucleic acid sequence which has been removed from its naturally occurring environment, and includes recombinant or cloned DNA isolates, which are thereby distinguishable from naturally occurring compositions, and chemically synthesized analogs or analogs biologically synthesized by heterologous systems. A substantially pure molecule includes isolated forms of the molecule, either completely or substantially pure.
An isolated nucleic acid will generally be a homogeneous composition of molecules, but will, in some embodiments, contain heterogeneity, preferably minor. This heterogeneity is typically found at the polymer ends or portions not critical to a desired biological function or activity.
A xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d nucleic acid is typically defined either by its method of production or its structure. In reference to its method of production, e.g., a product made by a process, the process is use of recombinant nucleic acid techniques, e.g., involving human intervention in the nucleotide sequence. Typically this intervention involves in vitro manipulation, although under certain circumstances it may involve more classical animal breeding techniques. Alternatively, it can be a nucleic acid made by generating a sequence comprising fusion of two fragments which are not naturally contiguous to each other, but is meant to exclude products of nature, e.g., naturally occurring mutants as found in their natural state. Thus, for example, products made by transforming cells with an unnaturally occurring vector is encompassed, as are nucleic acids comprising sequence derived using any synthetic oligonucleotide process. Such a process is often done to replace a codon with a redundant codon encoding the same or a conservative amino acid, while typically introducing or removing a restriction enzyme sequence recognition site. Alternatively, the process is performed to join together nucleic acid segments of desired functions to generate a single genetic entity comprising a desired combination of functions not found-in the commonly available natural forms, e.g., encoding a fusion protein. Restriction enzyme recognition sites are often the target of such artificial manipulations, but other site specific targets, e.g., promoters, DNA replication sites, regulation sequences, control sequences, or other useful features may be incorporated by design. A similar concept is intended for a recombinant, e.g., fusion, polypeptide. This will include a dimeric repeat. Specifically included are synthetic nucleic acids which, by genetic code redundancy, encode equivalent polypeptides to fragments of DIRS1 and fusions of sequences from various different related molecules, e.g., other cytokine receptor family members.
A xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d in a nucleic acid context is a contiguous segment of at least about 17 nucleotides, generally at least 21 nucleotides, more generally at least 25 nucleotides, ordinarily at least 30 nucleotides, more ordinarily at least 35 nucleotides, often at least 39 nucleotides, more often at least 45 nucleotides, typically at least 50 nucleotides, more typically at least 55 nucleotides, usually at least 60 nucleotides, more usually at least 66 nucleotides, preferably at least 72 nucleotides, more preferably at least 79 nucleotides, and in particularly preferred embodiments will be at least 85 or more nucleotides. Typically, fragments of different genetic sequences can be compared to one another over appropriate length stretches, particularly defined segments such as the domains described below.
A nucleic acid which codes for a DIRS1 will be particularly useful to identify genes, mRNA, and cDNA species which code for itself or closely related proteins, as well as DNAs which code for polymorphic, allelic, or other genetic variants, e.g., from different individuals or related species. Preferred probes for such screens are those regions of the interleukin which are conserved between different polymorphic variants or which contain nucleotides which lack specificity, and will preferably be full length or nearly so. In other situations, polymorphic variant specific sequences will be more useful.
This invention further covers recombinant nucleic acid molecules and fragments having a nucleic acid sequence identical to or highly homologous to the isolated DNA set forth herein. In particular, the sequences will often be operably linked to DNA segments which control transcription, translation, and DNA replication. These additional segments typically assist in expression of the desired nucleic acid segment.
Homologous, or highly identical, nucleic acid sequences, when compared to one another, e.g., DIRS1 sequences, exhibit significant similarity. The standards for homology in nucleic acids are either measures for homology generally used in the art by sequence comparison or based upon hybridization conditions. Comparative hybridization conditions are described in greater detail below.
For sequence comparison, typically one sequence acts as a reference sequence, to which test sequences are compared. When using a sequence comparison algorithm, test and reference sequences are input into a computer, subsequence coordinates are designated, if necessary, and sequence algorithm program parameters are designated. The sequence comparison algorithm then calculates the percent sequence identity for the test sequence(s) relative to the reference sequence, based on the designated program parameters.
Optical alignment of sequences for comparison can be conducted, e.g., by the local homology algorithm of Smith and Waterman (1981) Adv. Appl. Math. 2:482, by the homology alignment algorithm of Needlman and Wunsch (1970) J. Mol. Biol. 48:443, by the search for similarity method of Pearson and Lipman (1988) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 85:2444, by computerized implementations of these algorithms (GAP, BESTFIT, FASTA, and TFASTA in the Wisconsin Genetics Software Package, Genetics.Computer Group, 575 Science Dr., Madison, Wis.), or by visual inspection (see generally Ausubel et al., supra).
One example of a useful algorithm is PILEUP. PILEUP creates a multiple sequence alignment from a group of related sequences using progressive, pairwise alignments to show relationship and percent sequence identity. It also plots a tree or dendrogram showing the clustering relationships used to create the alignment. PILEUP uses a simplification of the progressive alignment method of Feng and Doolittle (1987) J. Mol. Evol. 35:351-360. The method used is similar to the method described by Higgins and Sharp (1989) CABIOS 5:151-153. The program can align up to 300 sequences, each of a maximum length of 5,000 nucleotides or amino acids. The multiple alignment procedure begins with the pairwise alignment of the two most similar sequences, producing a cluster of two aligned sequences. This cluster is then aligned to the next most related sequence-or cluster of aligned sequences. Two clusters of sequences are aligned by a simple extension of the pairwise alignment of two individual sequences. The final alignment is achieved by a series of progressive, pairwise alignments. The program is run by designating specific sequences and their amino acid or nucleotide coordinates for regions of sequence comparison and by designating the program parameters. For example, a reference sequence can be compared to other test sequences to determine the percent sequence identity relationship using the following parameters: default gap weight (3.00), default gap length weight (0.10), and weighted end gaps.
Another example of an algorithm that is suitable for determining percent sequence identity and sequence similarity is the BLAST algorithm, which is described Altschul, et al. (1990) J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410. Software for performing BLAST analyses is publicly available through the National Center for Biotechnology Information on the world wide web at xe2x80x9cncbi.nlm.nih.gov.xe2x80x9d This algorithm involves first identifying high scoring sequence pairs (HSPs) by identifying short words of length W in the query sequence, which either match or satisfy some positive-valued threshold score T when aligned with a word of the same length in a database sequence. T is referred to as the neighborhood word score threshold (Altschul, et al., supra). These initial neighborhood word hits act as seeds for initiating searches to find longer HSPs containing them. The word hits are then extended in both directions along each sequence for as far as the cumulative alignment score can be increased. Extension of the word hits in each direction are halted when: the cumulative alignment score falls off by the quantity X from its maximum achieved value; the cumulative score goes to zero or below, due to the accumulation of one or more negative-scoring residue alignments; or the end of either sequence is reached. The BLAST algorithm parameters W, T, and X determine the sensitivity and speed of the alignment. The BLAST program uses as defaults a wordlength (W) of 11, the BLOSUM62 scoring matrix (see Henikoff and Henikoff (1989) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 89:10915) alignments (B) of 50, expectation (E) of 10, M=5, N=4, and a comparison of both strands.
In addition to calculating percent sequence identity, the BLAST algorithm also performs a statistical analysis of the similarity between two sequences (see, e.g., Karlin and Altschul (1993) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 90:5873-5787). One measure of similarity provided by the BLAST algorithm is the smallest sum probability (P(N)), which provides an indication of the probability by which a match between two nucleotide or amino acid sequences would occur by chance. For example, a nucleic acid is considered similar to a reference sequence if the smallest sum probability in a comparison of the test nucleic acid to the reference nucleic acid is less than about 0.1, more preferably less than about 0.01, and most preferably less than about 0.001.
A further indication that two nucleic acid sequences of polypeptides are substantially identical is that the polypeptide encoded by the first nucleic acid is immunologically cross reactive with the polypeptide encoded by the second nucleic acid, as described below. Thus, a polypeptide is typically substantially identical to a second polypeptide, for example, where the two peptides differ only by conservative substitutions. Another indication that two nucleic acid sequences are substantially identical is that the two molecules hybridize to each other under stringent conditions, as described below. Hybridization under stringent conditions should give a background of at least 2-fold over background, preferably at least 3-5 or more.
Substantial identity in the nucleic acid sequence comparison context means either that the segments, or their complementary strands, when compared, are identical when optimally aligned, with appropriate nucleotide insertions or deletions, in at least about 60% of the nucleotides, generally at least 66%, ordinarily at least 71%, often at least 76%, more often at least 80%, usually at least 84%, more usually at least 88%, typically at least 91%, more typically at least about 93%, preferably at least about 95%, more preferably at least about 96xe2x80x2 to 98% or more, and in particular embodiments, as high at about 99% or more of the nucleotides, including, e.g., segments encoding structural domains such as the segments described below. Alternatively, substantial identity will exist when the segments will hybridize under selective hybridization conditions, to a strand or its complement, typically using a sequence derived from Table 1. Typically, selective hybridization will occur when there is at least about 55% homology over a stretch of at least about 14 nucleotides, more typically at least about 65%, preferably at least about 75%, and more preferably at least about 90%. See, Kanehisa (1984) Nucl. Acids Res. 12:203-213, which is incorporated herein by reference. The length of homology comparison, as described, may be over longer stretches, and in certain embodiments will be over a stretch of at least about 17 nucleotides, generally at least about 20 nucleotides, ordinarily at least about 24 nucleotides, usually at least about 28 nucleotides, typically at least about 32 nucleotides, more typically at least about 40 nucleotides, preferably at least about 50 nucleotides, and more preferably at least about 75 to 100 or more nucleotides. This includes, e.g., 125, 150, 175, 200, 225, 246, 273, and other lengths.
Stringent conditions, in referring to homology in the hybridization context, will be stringent combined conditions of salt, temperature, organic solvents, and other parameters typically controlled in hybridization reactions. Stringent temperature conditions will usually include temperatures in excess of about 30xc2x0 C., more usually in excess of about 37xc2x0 C., typically in excess of about 45xc2x0 C., more typically in excess of about 55xc2x0 C., preferably in excess of about 65xc2x0 C., and more preferably in excess of about 70xc2x0 C. Stringent salt conditions will ordinarily be less than about 500 mM, usually less than about 400 mM, more usually less than about 300 mM, typically less.than about 200 mM, preferably less than about 100 mM, and more preferably less than about 80 mM, even down to less than about 20 mM. However, the combination of parameters is much more important than the measure of any single parameter. See, e.g., Wetmur and Davidson (1968) J. Mol. Biol. 31:349-370, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The isolated DNA can be readily modified by nucleotide substitutions, nucleotide deletions, nucleotide insertions, and inversions of nucleotide stretches. These modifications result in novel DNA sequences which encode this protein or its derivatives. These modified sequences can be used to produce mutant proteins (muteins) or to enhance the expression of variant species. Enhanced expression may involve gene amplification, increased transcription, increased.translation, and other mechanisms. Such mutant DIRS1-like derivatives include predetermined or site-specific mutations of the protein or its fragments, including silent mutations using genetic code degeneracy. xe2x80x9cMutant,DIRS1xe2x80x9d as used herein encompasses a polypeptide otherwise falling within the homology definition of the DIRS1 as set forth above, but having an amino acid sequence which differs from that of other cytokine receptor like proteins as found in nature, whether by way of deletion, substitution, or insertion. In particular, xe2x80x9csite specific mutant DIRS1xe2x80x9d encompasses a protein having substantial sequence identity with a protein of Table 1, and typically shares most of the biological activities or effects of the forms disclosed herein.
Although site specific mutation sites are predetermined, mutants need not be site specific. Mammalian DIRS1 mutagenesis can be achieved by making amino acid insertions or deletions in the gene, coupled with expression. Substitutions, deletions, insertions, or many combinations may be generated to arrive at a final construct. Insertions include amino- or carboxy- terminal fusions. Random mutagenesis can be conducted at a target codon and the expressed mammalian DIRS1 mutants can then be screened for the desired activity, providing some aspect of a structure-activity relationship. Methods for making substitution mutations at predetermined sites in DNA having a known sequence are well known in the art, e.g., by M13 primer mutagenesis. See also Sambrook, et al. (1989) and Ausubel, et al. (1987 and periodic Supplements).
The mutations in the DNA normally should not place coding sequences out of reading frames and preferably will not create complementary regions that could hybridize to produce secondary mRNA structure such as loops or hairpins.
The phosphoramidite method described by Beaucage and Carruthers (1981) Tetra. Letts. 22:1859-1862, will produce suitable synthetic DNA fragments. A double stranded fragment will often be obtained either by synthesizing the complementary strand and annealing the strand together under appropriate conditions or by adding the complementary strand using DNA polymerase with an appropriate primer sequence.
Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) techniques can often be applied in mutagenesis. Alternatively, mutagenesis primers are commonly used methods for generating defined mutations at predetermined sites. See, e.g., Innis, et al. (eds. 1990) PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.; and Dieffenbach and Dveksler (eds. 1995) PCR Primer: A Laboratory Manual Cold Spring Harbor Press, CSH, NY.
IV. Proteins, Peptides
As described above, the present invention encompasses primate DIRS1, e.g., whose sequences are disclosed in Table 1, and described above. Allelic and other variants are also contemplated, including, e.g., fusion proteins combining portions of such sequences with others, including epitope tags and functional domains.
The present invention also provides recombinant proteins, e.g., heterologous fusion proteins using segments from these rodent proteins. A heterologous fusion protein is a fusion of proteins or segments which are naturally not normally fused in the same manner. Thus, the fusion product of a DIRS1 with another cytokine receptor is a continuous protein molecule having sequences fused in a typical peptide linkage, typically made as a single translation product and exhibiting properties, e.g., sequence or antigenicity, derived from each source peptide. A similar concept applies to heterologous nucleic acid sequences.
In addition, new constructs may be made from combining similar functional or structural domains from other related proteins, e.g., cytokine receptors or Toll-like receptors, including species variants. For example, ligand-binding or other segments may be xe2x80x9cswappedxe2x80x9d between different new fusion polypeptides or fragments. See, e.g., Cunningham, et al. (1989) Science 243:1330-1336; and O""Dowd, et al. (1988) J. Biol. Chem. 263:15985-15992, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Thus, new chimeric polypeptides exhibiting new combinations of specificities will result from the functional linkage of receptor-binding specificities. For example, the ligand binding domains from other related receptor molecules may be added or substituted for other domains of this or related proteins. The resulting protein will often have hybrid function and properties. For example, a fusion protein may include a targeting domain which may serve to provide sequestering of the fusion protein to a particular subcellular organelle.
Candidate fusion partners and sequences can be selected from various sequence data bases, e.g., GenBank; NCBI, NIH; and BCG, University of Wisconsin Biotechnology Computing Group, Madison, Wis., which are each incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention particularly provides muteins which bind cytokine-like ligands, and/or which are affected in signal transduction. Structural alignment of human DIRS1 with other members of the cytokine receptor family show conserved features/residues. See Table 3. Alignment of the human DIRS1 sequence with other members of the cytokine receptor family indicates various structural and functionally shared features. See also, Bazan, et al. (1996) Nature 379:591; Lodi, et al. (1994) Science 263-1762-1766; Sayle and Milner-White (1995) TIBS 20:374-376; and Gronenberg, et al. (1991) Protein Engineering 4:263-269.
Substitutions with either mouse sequences or human sequences are particularly preferred. Conversely, conservative substitutions away from the ligand binding interaction regions will probably preserve most signaling activities; and conservative substitutions away from the intracellular domains will probably preserve most ligand binding properties.
xe2x80x9cDerivativesxe2x80x9d of the primate DIRS1 include amino acid sequence mutants, glycosylation variants, metabolic derivatives and covalent or aggregative conjugates with other chemical moieties. Covalent derivatives can be prepared by linkage of functionalities to groups which are found in the DIRS1 amino acid side chains or at the N- or C- termini, e.g., by means which are well known in the art. These derivatives can include, without limitation, aliphatic esters or amides of the carboxyl terminus, or of residues containing carboxyl side chains, O-acyl derivatives of hydroxyl group-containing residues, and N-acyl derivatives of the amino terminal amino acid or amino-group containing residues, e.g., lysine or arginine. Acyl groups are selected from the group of alkyl-moieties, including C3 to C18 normal alkyl, thereby forming alkanoyl aroyl species.
In particular, glycosylation alterations are included, e.g., made by modifying the glycosylation patterns of a polypeptide during its synthesis and processing, or in further processing steps. Particularly preferred means for accomplishing this are by exposing the polypeptide to glycosylating enzymes derived from cells which normally provide such processing, e.g., mammalian glycosylation enzymes. Deglycosylation enzymes are also contemplated. Also embraced are versions of the same primary amino acid sequence which have other minor modifications, including phosphorylated amino acid residues, e.g., phosphotyrosine, phosphoserine, or phosphothreonine.
A major group of derivatives are covalent conjugates of the receptors or fragments thereof with other proteins of polypeptides. These derivatives can be synthesized in recombinant culture such as N- or C-terminal fusions or by the use of agents known in the art for their usefulness in cross-linking proteins through reactive side groups. Preferred derivatization sites with cross-linking agents are at free amino groups, carbohydrate moieties, and cysteine residues.
Fusion polypeptides between the receptors and other homologous or heterologous proteins are also provided. Homologous polypeptides may be fusions between different receptors, resulting in, for instance, a hybrid protein exhibiting binding specificity for multiple different cytokine ligands, or a receptor which may have broadened or weakened specificity of substrate effect. Likewise, heterologous fusions may be constructed which would exhibit a combination of properties or activities of the derivative proteins. Typical examples are fusions of a reporter polypeptide, e.g., luciferase, with a segment or domain of a receptor, e.g., a ligand-binding segment, so that the presence or location of a desired ligand may be easily determined. See, e.g., Dull, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,609, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Other gene fusion partners include glutathione-S-transferase (GST), bacterial xcex2-galactosidase, trpE, Protein A, xcex2-lactamase, alpha amylase, alcohol dehydrogenase, and yeast alpha mating factor. See, e.g., Godowski, et al. (1988) Science 241:812-816.
The phosphoramidite method described by Beaucage and Carruthers (1981) Tetra. Letts. 22:1859-1862, will produce suitable synthetic DNA fragments. A double stranded fragment will often be obtained either by synthesizing the complementary strand and annealing the strand together under appropriate conditions or by adding the complementary strand using DNA polymerase with an appropriate primer sequence.
Such polypeptides may also have amino acid residues which have been chemically modified by phosphorylation, sulfonation, biotinylation, or the addition or removal of other moieties, particularly those which have molecular shapes similar to phosphate groups. In some embodiments, the modifications will be useful labeling reagents, or serve as purification targets, e.g., affinity ligands.
Fusion proteins will typically be made by either recombinant nucleic acid methods or by synthetic polypeptide methods. Techniques for nucleic acid manipulation and expression are described generally, for example, in Sambrook, et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2d ed.), Vols. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, and Ausubel, et al. (eds. 1987 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Greene/Wiley, New York, which are each incorporated herein by reference. Techniques for synthesis of polypeptides are described, for example, in Merrifield (1963) J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 85:2149-2156; Merrifield (1986) Science 232: 341-347; and Atherton, et al. (1989) Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis: A Practical Approach, IRL Press, Oxford; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. See also Dawson, et al. (1994) Science 266:776-779 for methods to make larger polypeptides.
This invention also contemplates the use of derivatives of a DIRS1 other than variations in amino acid sequence or glycosylation. Such derivatives may involve covalent or aggregative association with chemical moieties. These derivatives generally fall into three classes: (1) salts, (2) side chain and terminal residue covalent modifications, and (3) adsorption complexes, for example with cell membranes. Such covalent or aggregative derivatives are useful as immunogens, as reagents in immunoassays, or in purification methods such as for affinity purification of a receptor or other binding molecule, e.g., an antibody. For example, acytokine ligand can be immobilized by covalent bonding to a solid support such as cyanogen bromide-activated Sepharose, by methods which are well known in the art, or adsorbed onto polyolefin surfaces, with or without glutaraldehyde cross-linking, for use in the assay or purification of an cytokine receptor, antibodies, or other similar molecules. The ligand can also be labeled with a detectable group, for example radioiodinated by the chloramine T procedure, covalently bound to rare earth chelates, or conjugated to another fluorescent moiety for use in diagnostic assays.
An DIRS1 of this invention can be used as an immunogen for the production of antisera or antibodies specific, e.g., capable of distinguishing between other cytokine receptor family members, for the DIRS1 or various fragments thereof. The purified DIRS1 can be used to screen monoclonal antibodies or antigen-binding fragments prepared by immunization with various forms of impure preparations containing the protein. Antibodies can typically be substituted with antigen binding fragments of natural antibodies, e.g., Fab, Fab2, Fv, etc. The purified DIRS1 can also be used as a reagent to detect antibodies generated in response to the presence of elevated levels of expression, or immunological disorders which lead to antibody production to the endogenous receptor. Additionally, DIRS1 fragments may also serve as immunogens to produce the antibodies of the present invention, as described immediately below. For example, this invention contemplates antibodies having binding affinity to or being raised against the amino acid sequences shown in Table 1, fragments thereof, or various homologous peptides. In particular, this invention contemplates antibodies having binding affinity to, or having been raised against, specific fragments which are predicted to be, or actually are, exposed at the exterior protein surface of the native DIRS1.
The blocking of physiological response to the receptor ligands may result from the inhibition of binding of the ligand to the receptor, likely through competitive inhibition. Thus, in vitro assays of the present invention will often use antibodies or antigen binding segments of these antibodies, or fragments attached to solid phase substrates. These assays will also allow for the diagnostic determination of the effects of either ligand binding region mutations and modifications, or other mutations and modifications, e.g., which affect signaling or enzymatic function.
This invention also contemplates the use of competitive drug screening assays, e.g., where neutralizing antibodies to the receptor or fragments compete with a test compound for binding to a ligand or other antibody. In this manner, the neutralizing antibodies or fragments can be used to detect the presence of a polypeptide which shares one or more binding sites to a receptor and can also be used to occupy binding sites on a receptor that might otherwise bind a ligand.
V. Making Nucleic Acids and Protein
DNA which encodes the protein or fragments thereof can be obtained by chemical synthesis, screening cDNA libraries, or by screening genomic libraries prepared from a wide variety of cell lines or tissue samples. Natural sequences can be isolated using standard methods and the sequences provided herein, e.g., in Table 1. Other species counterparts can be identified by hybridization techniques, or by various PCR techniques, combined with or by searching in sequence databases, e.g., GenBank.
This DNA can be expressed in a wide variety of host cells for the synthesis of a full-length receptor or fragments which can in turn, for example, be used to generate polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies; for binding studies; for construction and expression of modified ligand binding or kinase/phosphatase domains; and for structure/function studies. Variants or fragments can be expressed in host cells that are transformed or transfected with appropriate expression vectors. These molecules can be substantially free of protein or cellular contaminants, other than those derived from the recombinant host, and therefore are particularly useful in pharmaceutical compositions when combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or diluent. The protein, or portions thereof, may be expressed as fusions with other proteins.
Expression vectors are typically self-replicating DNA or RNA constructs containing the desired receptor gene or its fragments, usually operably linked to suitable genetic control elements that are recognized in a suitable host cell. These control elements are capable of effecting expression within a suitable host. The specific type of control elements necessary to effect expression will depend upon the eventual host cell used. Generally, the genetic control elements can include a prokaryotic promoter system or a eukaryotic promoter expression control system, and typically include a transcriptional promoter, an optional operator to control the onset of transcription, transcription enhancers to elevate the level of mRNA expression, a sequence that encodes a suitable ribosome binding site, and sequences that terminate transcription and translation. Expression vectors also usually contain an origin of replication that allows the vector to replicate independently of the host cell.
The vectors of this invention include those which contain DNA which encodes a protein, as described, or a fragment thereof encoding a biologically active equivalent polypeptide. The DNA can be under the control of a viral promoter and can encode a selection marker. This invention further contemplates use of such expression vectors which are capable of expressing eukaryotic cDNA coding for such a protein in a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, where the vector is compatible with the host and where the eukaryotic cDNA coding for the receptor is inserted into the vector such that growth of the host containing the vector expresses the cDNA in question. Usually, expression vectors are designed for stable replication in their host cells or for amplification to greatly increase the total number of copies of the desirable gene per cell. It is not always necessary to require that an expression vector replicate in a host cell, e.g., it is possible to effect transient expression of the protein or its fragments in various hosts using vectors that do not contain a replication origin that is recognized by the host cell. It is also possible to use vectors that cause integration of the protein encoding portion or its fragments into the host DNA by recombination.
Vectors, as used herein, comprise plasmids, viruses, bacteriophage, integratable DNA fragments, and other vehicles which enable the integration of DNA fragments into the genome of the host. Expression vectors are specialized vectors which contain genetic control elements that effect expression of operably linked genes. Plasmids are the most commonly used form of vector but all other forms of vectors which serve an equivalent function and which are, or become, known in the art are suitable for use herein. See, e.g., Pouwels, et al. (1985 and Supplements) Cloning Vectors: A Laboratory Manual, Elsevier, N.Y., and Rodriguez, et al. (eds. 1988) Vectors: A Survey of Molecular Cloning Vectors and Their Uses, Buttersworth, Boston, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Transformed cells are cells, preferably mammalian, that have been transformed or transfected with receptor vectors constructed using recombinant DNA techniques. Transformed host cells usually express the desired protein or its fragments, but for purposes of cloning, amplifying, and manipulating its DNA, do not need to express the subject protein. This invention further contemplates culturing transformed cells in a nutrient medium, thus permitting the receptor to accumulate in the cell membrane. The protein can be recovered, either from the culture or, in certain instances, from the culture medium.
For purposes of this invention, nucleic sequences are operably linked when they are functionally related to each other. For example, DNA for a presequence or secretory leader is operably linked to a polypeptide if it is expressed as a preprotein or participates in directing the polypeptide to the cell membrane or in secretion of the polypeptide. A promoter is operably linked to a coding sequence if it controls the transcription of the polypeptide; a ribosome binding site is operably linked to a coding sequence if it is positioned to permit translation. Usually, operably linked means contiguous and in reading frame, however, certain genetic elements such as repressor genes are not contiguously linked but still bind to operator sequences that in turn control expression.
Suitable host cells include prokaryotes, lower eukaryotes, and higher eukaryotes. Prokaryotes include both gram negative and gram positive organisms, e.g., E. coli and B. subtilis. Lower eukaryotes include yeasts, e.g., S. cerevisiae and Pichia, and species of the genus Dictyostelium. Higher eukaryotes include established tissue culture cell lines from animal cells, both of non-mammalian origin, e.g., insect cells, and birds, and of mammalian origin, e.g., human, primates, and rodents.
Prokaryotic host-vector systems include a wide variety of vectors for many different species. As used herein, E. coli and its vectors will be used generically to include equivalent vectors used in other prokaryotes. A representative vector for amplifying DNA is pBR322 or many of its derivatives. Vectors that can be used to express the receptor or, its fragments include, but are not limited to, such vectors, as those containing the lac promoter (pUC-series); trp promoter (pBR322-trp); Ipp promoter (the pIN-series); lambda-pp or pR promoters (pOTS); or hybrid promoters such as ptac (pDR540). See Brosius, et al. (1988) xe2x80x9cExpression Vectors Employing Lambda-, trp-, lac-, and Ipp-derived Promotersxe2x80x9d, in Vectors: A Survey of Molecular Cloning Vectors and Their Uses, (eds. Rodriguez and Denhardt), Buttersworth, Boston, Chapter 10, pp. 205-236, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Lower eukaryotes, e.g., yeasts and Dictvostelium, may be transformed with DIRS1 sequence containing vectors. For purposes of this invention, the most common lower eukaryotic host is the baker""s yeast, Saccharomvces cerevisiae. It will be used to generically represent lower eukaryotes although a number of other strains and species are also available. Yeast vectors typically consist of a replication origin (unless of the integrating type), a selection gene, a promoter, DNA encoding the receptor or its fragments, and sequences for translation termination, polyadenylation, and transcription termination. Suitable expression vectors for yeast include such constitutive promoters as 3-phosphoglycerate kinase and various other glycolytic enzyme gene promoters or such inducible promoters as the alcohol dehydrogenase 2 promoter or metallothionine promoter. Suitable vectors include derivatives of the following types: self-replicating low. copy number (such as the YRp-series), self-replicating high copy number (such as the YEp-series); integrating types (such as the YIp-series), or mini-chromosomes (such as the YCp-series).
Higher eukaryotid tissue culture cells are normally the preferred host cells for expression of the functionally active interleukin protein: In principle, many higher eukaryotic tissue culture cell lines are workable, e.g., insect baculovirus expression systems, whether from an invertebrate or vertebrate source. However, mammalian cells are preferred. Transformation or transfection and propagation of such cells has become a routine procedure. Examples of useful cell lines include HeLa cells, Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cell lines, baby rat kidney (BRK) cell lines, insect cell lines, bird cell lines, and monkey (COS) cell lines. Expression vectors for such cell lines usually include an origin of replication, a promoter, a translation initiation site, RNA splice sites (if genomic DNA is used), a polyadenylation site, and a transcription termination site. These vectors also usually contain a selection gene or amplification gene. Suitable expression vectors may be plasmids, viruses, or retroviruses carrying promoters derived, e.g., from such sources as from adenovirus, SV40, parvoviruses, vaccinia virus, or cytomegalovirus. Representative examples of suitable expression vectors include pCDNA1; pCD, see Okayama, et al. (1985) Mol. Cell Biol. 5:1136-1142; pMC1neo PolyA, see Thomas, et al. (1987) Cell 51:503-512; and a baculovirus vector such as pAC 373 or pAC 610.
For secreted proteins, an open reading frame usually encodes a polypeptide that consists of a mature or secreted product covalently linked at its N-terminus to a signal, peptide. The signal peptide is cleaved prior to secretion of the mature, or active, polypeptide. The cleavage site can be predicted with a high degree of accuracy from empirical rules, e.g., von-Heijne (1986) Nucleic Acids Research 14:4683-4690 and Nielsen, et al. (1997) Protein Eng. 10:1-12, and the precise amino acid composition of the signal peptide often does not appear to be critical to its function, e.g., Randall, et al. (1989) Science 243:1156-1159; Kaiser et al. (1987) Science 235:312-317.
It will often be desired to express these polypeptides in a system which provides a specific or defined glycosylation pattern. In this case, the usual pattern will be that provided naturally by the expression system. However, the pattern will be modifiable by exposing the polypeptide, e.g., an unglycosylated form, to appropriate glycosylating proteins introduced into a heterologous expression system. For example, the receptor gene may be co-transformed with one or more genes encoding mammalian or other glycosylating enzymes. Using this approach, certain mammalian glycosylation patterns will be achievable in prokaryote or other cells.
The source of DIRS1 can be a eukaryotic or prokaryotic host expressing recombinant DIRS1, such as is described above. The source can also be a cell line such as mouse Swiss 3T3 fibroblasts, but other mammalian cell lines are also contemplated by this invention, with the preferred cell line being from the human species.
Now that the sequences are known, the primate DIRS1, fragments, or derivatives thereof can be prepared by conventional processes for synthesizing peptides. These include processes such as are described in Stewart and Young (1984) Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis, Pierce Chemical Co., Rockford, Ill.; Bodanszky and Bodanszky (1984) The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, New York; and Bodanszky (1984) The Principles of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, New York; all of each which are incorporated herein by reference. For example, an azide process, an acid chloride process, an acid anhydride process, a mixed anhydride process, an active ester process (for example, p-nitrophenyl ester, N-hydroxysuccinimide ester, or cyanomethyl ester), a carbodiimidazole process, an oxidative-reductive process, or a dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCCD)/additive process can be used. Solid phase and solution phase syntheses are both applicable to the foregoing processes. Similar techniques can be used with partial DIRS1 sequences.
The DIRS1 proteins, fragments, or derivatives are suitably prepared in accordance with the above processes as typically employed in peptide synthesis, generally either by a so-called stepwise process which comprises condensing an amino acid to the terminal amino acid, one by one in sequence, or by coupling peptide fragments to the terminal amino acid. Amino groups that are not being used in the coupling reaction typically must be protected to prevent coupling at an incorrect location.
If a solid phase synthesis is adopted, the C-terminal amino acid is bound to an insoluble carrier or support through its carboxyl group. The insoluble carrier is not particularly limited as long as it has a binding capability to a reactive carboxyl group. Examples of such insoluble carriers include halomethyl resins, such as chloromethyl resin or bromomethyl resin, hydroxymethyl resins, phenol resins, tert-alkyloxycarbonylhydrazidated resins, and the like.
An amino group-protected amino acid is bound in sequence through condensation of its activated carboxyl group and the reactive amino group of the previously formed peptide or chain, to synthesize the peptide step by step. After synthesizing the complete sequence, the peptide is split off from the insoluble carrier to produce the peptide. This solid-phase approach is generally described by Merrifield, et al. (1963) in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85:2149-2156, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The prepared protein and fragments thereof can be isolated and purified from the reaction mixture by means of peptide separation, for example, by extraction, precipitation, electrophoresis, various forms of chromatography, and the like. The receptors of this invention can be obtained in varying degrees of purity depending upon desired uses. Purification can be accomplished by use of the protein purification techniques disclosed herein, see below, or by the use of the antibodies herein described in methods of immunoabsorbant affinity chromatography. This immunoabsorbant affinity chromatography is carried out by first linking the antibodies to a solid support and then contacting the linked antibodies with solubilized lysates of appropriate cells, lysates of other cells expressing the receptor, or lysates or supernatants of cells producing the protein as a result of DNA techniques, see below.
Generally, the purified protein will be at least about 40% pure, ordinarily at least about 50% pure, usually at least about 60% pure, typically at least about 70% pure, more typically at least about 80% pure, preferable at least about 90% pure and more preferably at least about 95% pure, and in particular embodiments, 97%-99% or more. Purity will usually be on a weight basis, but can also be on a molar basis. Different assays will be applied as appropriate.
VI. Antibodies
Antibodies can be raised to the various mammalian, e.g., primate DIRS1 proteins and fragments thereof, both in naturally occurring native forms and in their recombinant forms, the difference being that antibodies to the active receptor are more likely to recognize epitopes which are only present in the native conformations. Denatured antigen detection can also be useful in, e.g., Western analysis. Anti-idiotypic antibodies are also contemplated, which would be useful as agonists or antagonists of a natural receptor or an antibody.
Antibodies, including binding fragments and single chain versions, against predetermined fragments of the protein can be raised by immunization of animals with conjugates of the fragments with immunogenic proteins. Monoclonal antibodies are prepared from cells secreting the desired antibody. These antibodies can be screened for binding to normal or defective protein, or screened for agonistic or antagonistic activity. These monoclonal antibodies will usually bind with at least a KD of about 1 mM, more usually at least about 300 xcexcM, typically at least about 100 xcexcM, more typically at least about 30 xcexcM, preferably at least about 10 xcexcM, and more preferably at least about 3 xcexcM or better.
The antibodies, including antigen binding fragments, of this invention can have significant diagnostic or therapeutic value. They can be potent antagonists that bind to the receptor and inhibit binding to ligand or inhibit the ability of the receptor to elicit a biological response, e.g., act on its substrate. They also can be useful as non-neutralizing antibodies and can be coupled to toxins or radionuclides to bind producing cells, or cells localized to the source of the interleukin. Further, these antibodies can be conjugated to drugs or other therapeutic agents, either directly or indirectly by means of a linker.
The antibodies of this invention can also be useful in diagnostic applications. As capture or non-neutralizing antibodies, they might bind to the receptor without inhibiting ligand or substrate binding. As neutralizing, antibodies, they can be useful in competitive binding assays. They will also be useful in detecting or quantifying ligand. They may be used as reagents for Western blot analysis, or for immunoprecipitation or immunopurification of the respective protein.
Protein fragments may be joined to other materials, particularly polypeptides, as fused or covalently joined polypeptides to be used as immunogens. Mammalian cytokine receptors and fragments may be fused or covalently linked to a variety of immunogens, such as keyhole limpet hemocyanin, bovine serum albumin, tetanus toxoid, etc. See Microbiology, Hoeber Medical Division, Harper and Row, 1969; Landsteiner (1962) Specificity of Serological Reactions, Dover Publications, New York; and Williams, et al. (1967) Methods in Immunology and Immunochemistry, Vol. 1, Academic Press, New York; each of which are incorporated herein by reference, for descriptions of methods of preparing polyclonal antisera. A typical method involves hyperimmunization of an animal with an antigen. The blood of the animal is then collected shortly after the repeated immunizations and the gamma globulin is isolated.
In some instances, it is desirable to prepare monoclonal antibodies from various mammalian hosts, such as mice, rodents, primates, humans, etc. Description of techniques for preparing such monoclonal antibodies may be found in, e.g., Stites, et al. (eds.) Basic and Clinical Immunology (4th ed.), Lange Medical Publications, Los Altos, Calif., and references cited therein; Harlow and Lane (1988) Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, CSH Press; Goding (1986) Monoclonal Antibodies: Principles and Practice (2d ed.) Academic Press, New York; and particularly in Kohler and Milstein (1975) in Nature 256: 495-497, which discusses one method of generating monoclonal antibodies. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference. Summarized briefly, this method involves injecting an animal with an immunogen. The animal is then sacrificed and cells taken from its spleen, which are then fused with myeloma cells. The result is a hybrid cell or xe2x80x9chybridomaxe2x80x9d that is capable of reproducing in vitro. The population of hybridomas is then screened to isolate individual clones, each of which secrete a single antibody species to the immunogen. In this manner, the individual antibody species obtained are the products of immortalized and cloned single B cells from the immune animal generated in response to a specific site recognized on the immunogenic substance.
Other suitable techniques involve in vitro exposure of lymphocytes to the antigenic polypeptides or alternatively to selection of libraries of antibodies in phage or similar vectors. See, Huse, et al. (1989) xe2x80x9cGeneration of a Large Combinatorial Library of the Immunoglobulin Repertoire in Phage Lambda,xe2x80x9d Science 246:1275-1281; and Ward, et al. (1989) Nature 341:544-546, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The polypeptides and antibodies of the present invention may be used with or without modification, including chimeric or humanized antibodies. Frequently, the polypeptides and antibodies will be labeled by joining, either covalently or non-covalently, a substance which provides for a detectable signal. A wide variety of labels and conjugation techniques are known and are reported extensively in both the scientific and patent literature. Suitable labels include radionuclides, enzymes, substrates, cofactors, inhibitors, fluorescent moieties, chemiluminescent moieties, magnetic particles, and the like. Patents, teaching the use of such labels include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,837; 3,850,752; 3,939,350; 3,996,345; 4,277,437; 4,275,149; and 4,366,241. Also, recombinant or chimeric immunoglobulins may be produced, see Cabilly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567; or made in transgenic mice, see, e.g., Mendez, et al. (1997) Nature Genetics 15:146-156. These references are incorporated herein by reference.
The antibodies of this invention can also be used for affinity chromatography in isolating the DIRS1 proteins or peptides. Columns can be prepared where the antibodies are linked to a solid support, e.g., particles, such as agarose, Sephadex, or the like, where a cell lysate may be passed through the column, the column washed, followed by increasing concentrations of a mild denaturant, whereby the purified protein will be released. The protein may be used to purify antibody. Conversely, the antibodies may be immunoselected or immunodepleted to provide binding compositions of defined specificities.
The antibodies may also be used to screen expression libraries for particular expression products. Usually the antibodies used in such a procedure will be labeled with a moiety allowing easy detection of presence of antigen by antibody binding.
Antibodies raised against a cytokine receptor will also be used to raise anti-idiotypic antibodies. These will be useful in detecting or diagnosing various immunological conditions related to expression of the protein or cells which express the protein. They also will be useful as agonists or antagonists of the ligand, which may be competitive inhibitors or substitutes for naturally occurring ligands.
A cytokine receptor protein that specifically binds to or that is specifically immunoreactive with an antibody generated against a defined immunogen, such as an immunogen consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID, NO: 2, is typically determined in an immunoassay. The immunoassay typically uses a polyclonal antiserum which was raised, e.g., to a protein of SEQ ID NO: 2. This antiserum is selected to have low crossreactivity against other cytokine receptor family members, e.g., IL-12 receptor beta or gp130, preferably from the same species, and any such crossreactivity is removed by immunoabsorption prior to use in the immunoassay.
In order to produce antisera for use in an immunoassay, the protein, e.g., of SEQ ID NO: 2, is isolated as described herein. For example, recombinant protein may be produced in a mammalian cell line. An appropriate host, e.g., an inbred strain of mice such as Balb/c, is immunized with the selected protein, typically using a standard adjuvant, such as Freund""s adjuvant, and a standard mouse immunization protocol (see Harlow and Lane, supra). Alternatively, a synthetic peptide derived from the sequences disclosed herein and conjugated to a carrier protein can be used an immunogen. Polyclonal sera are collected and titered against the immunogen protein in an immunoassay, e.g., a solid phase immunoassay with the immunogen immobilized on a solid support. Polyclonal antisera with a titer of 104 or greater are selected and tested for their cross reactivity against other cytokine receptor family members, e.g., IL-12 receptor beta and/or gp130, using a competitive binding immunoassay such as the one described in Harlow and Lane, supra, at pages 570-573. Preferably at least two cytokine receptor family members are used in this determination. These cytokine receptor family members can be produced as recombinant proteins and isolated using standard molecular biology and protein chemistry techniques as described herein.
Immunoassays in the competitive binding format can be used for the crossreactivity determinations. For example, the protein of SEQ ID NO: 2 can be immobilized to a solid support. Proteins added to the assay compete with the binding of the antisera to the immobilized antigen. The ability of the above proteins to compete with the binding of the antisera to the immobilized protein is compared to the proteins of IL-12 receptor beta or gp130, The percent crossreactivity for the above proteins is calculated, using standard calculations. Those antisera with less than 10% crossreactivity with each of the proteins listed above are selected and pooled. The cross-reacting antibodies are then removed from the pooled antisera by immun absorption with the above-listed proteins.
The immunoabsorbed and pooled antisera are then used in a competitive binding immunoassay as described above to compare a second protein to the immunogen protein (e.g., the DIRS1 like protein of SEQ ID NO: 2). In order to make this comparison, the two proteins are each assayed at a wide range of concentrations and the amount of each protein required to inhibit 50% of the binding of the antisera to the immobilized protein is determined. If the amount of the second protein required is less than twice the amount of the protein of the selected protein or proteins that is required, then the second-protein is said to specifically bind to an antibody generated to the immunogen.
It is understood that these cytokine receptor proteins are members of a family of homologous proteins that comprise at least 6 so far identified genes. For a particular gene product, such as the DIRS1, the term refers not only to the amino acid sequences disclosed herein, but also to other proteins that are allelic, non-allelic, or species variants. It is also understood that the terms include nonnatural-mutations introduced by deliberate mutation using conventional recombinant technology such as single site mutation, or by excising short sections of DNA encoding the respective proteins, or by substituting new amino acids, or adding new amino acids. Such minor alterations typically will substantially maintain the immunoidentity of the original molecule and/or its biological activity, Thus, these alterations include proteins that are specifically immunoreactive with a designated naturally occurring DIRS1 protein. The biological properties of the altered proteins can be determined by expressing the protein in an appropriate cell line and measuring the appropriate effect, e.g., upon transfected lymphocytes. Particular protein modifications considered minor would include conservative substitution of amino acids with similar chemical properties, as described above for the cytokine receptor family as a whole. By aligning a protein optimally with the protein of the cytokine receptors and by using the conventional immunoassays described herein to determine immunoidentity, one can determine the protein compositions of the invention.
VII. Kits and Quantitation
Both naturally occurring and recombinant forms of the cytokine receptor like molecules of this invention are particularly useful in kits and assay methods. For example, these methods would also be applied to screening for binding activity, e.g., ligands for these proteins. Several methods of automating assays have been developed in recent years so as to permit screening of tens of thousands of compounds per year. See, e.g., a BIOMEK automated workstation, Beckman Instruments, Palo Alto, Calif., and Fodor, et al. (1991) Science 251:767-773, which is incorporated herein by reference. The latter describes means for testing binding by a plurality of defined polymers synthesized on a solid substrate. The development of suitable assays to screen for a ligand or agonist/antagonist homologous proteins can be greatly facilitated.by the availability of large amounts of purified, soluble cytokine receptors in an active state such as is provided by this invention.
Purified DIRS1 can be coated directly onto plates for use.in the aforementioned ligand screening techniques. However, non-neutralizing antibodies to these proteins can be used as capture antibodies to immobilize the respective receptor on the solid phase, useful, e.g., in diagnostic uses.
This invention also contemplates use of DIRS1, fragments thereof, peptides, and their fusion products in a variety of diagnostic kits and methods for detecting the presence of the protein or its ligand. Alternatively, or additionally, antibodies against the molecules may be incorporated into the kits and methods. Typically the kit will have a compartment containing either a DIRS1 peptide or gene segment or a reagent which recognizes one or the other. Typically, recognition reagents, in the case of peptide, would be a receptor or antibody, or in the case of a gene segment, would usually be a hybridization probe.
A preferred kit for determining the concentration of DIRS1 in a sample would typically comprise a labeled compound, e.g., ligand or antibody, having known binding affinity for DIRS1, a source of DIRS1 (naturally occurring or recombinant) as a positive control, and a means for separating the bound from free labeled compound, for example a solid phase for immobilizing the DIRS1 in the test sample. Compartments containing reagents, and instructions, will normally be provided.
Antibodies, including antigen binding fragments, specific for mammalian DIRS1 or a peptide fragment, or receptor fragments are useful in diagnostic applications to detect the presence of elevated levels of ligand and/or its fragments. Diagnostic assays may be homogeneous (without a separation step between free reagent and antibody-antigen complex) or heterogeneous (with a separation step). Various commercial assays exist, such as radioimmunoassay (RIA), enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), enzyme immunoassay (EIA), enzyme-multiplied immunoassay technique (EMIT), substrate-labeled fluorescent immunoassay (SLFIA) and the like. For example, unlabeled antibodies can be employed by using a second antibody which is labeled and which recognizes the antibody to a cytokine receptor or to a particular fragment thereof. These assays have also been extensively discussed in the literature. See, e.g., Harlow and Lane (1988) Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, CSH., and Coligan (ed. 1991 and periodic supplements) Current Protocols In Immunology Greene/Wiley, New York.
Anti-idiotypic antibodies may have similar use to serve as agonists or antagonists of cytokine receptors. These should be useful as therapeutic reagents under appropriate circumstances.
Frequently, the reagents for diagnostic assays are supplied in kits, so as to optimize the sensitivity of the assay. For the subject invention, depending upon the nature of the assay, the protocol, and the label, either labeled or unlabeled antibody, or labeled ligand is provided. This is usually in conjunction with other additives, such as buffers, stabilizers, materials necessary for signal production such as substrates for enzymes, and the like. Preferably, the kit will also contain instructions for proper use and disposal of the contents after use. Typically the kit has compartments for each useful reagent, and will contain instructions for proper use and disposal of reagents. Desirably, the reagents are provided as a dry lyophilized powder, where the reagents may be reconstituted in an aqueous medium having appropriate concentrations for performing the assay.
The aforementioned constituents of the diagnostic assays may be used without modification or may be modified in a variety of ways. For example, labeling may be achieved by covalently or non-covalently joining a moiety which directly or indirectly provides a detectable signal. In many of these assays, a test compound, cytokine receptor, or antibodies thereto can be labeled either directly or indirectly. Possibilities for direct labeling include label groups: radiolabels such as 125I, enzymes (U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,090) such as peroxidase and alkaline phosphatase, and fluorescent labels (U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,475) capable of monitoring the change in fluorescence intensity, wavelength shift, or fluorescence polarization. Both of the patents are incorporated herein by reference. Possibilities for indirect labeling include biotinylation of one constituent followed by binding to avidin coupled to one of the above label groups.
There are also numerous methods of separating the bound from the free ligand, or alternatively the bound from the free test compound. The cytokine receptor can be immobilized on various matrixes followed by washing. Suitable matrices include plastic such as an ELISA plate, filters, and beads. Methods of immobilizing the receptor to a matrix include, without limitation, direct adhesion to plastic, use of a capture antibody, chemical coupling, and biotin-avidin. The last step in this approach involves the precipitation of antibody/antigen complex by any of several methods including those utilizing, e.g., an organic solvent such as polyethylene glycol or a salt such as ammonium sulfate. Other suitable separation techniques include, without limitation, the fluorescein antibody magnetizable particle method described in Rattle, et al. (1984) Clin. Chem. 30(9) :1457-1461, and the double antibody magnetic particle separation as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,678, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The methods for linking protein or fragments to various labels have been extensively reported in the literature and do not require detailed discussion here. Many of the techniques involve the use of activated carboxyl groups either through the use of carbodiimide or active esters to form peptide bonds, the formation of thioethers by reaction of a mercapto group with an activated halogen such as chloroacetyl, or an activated olefin such as maleimide, for linkage, or the like. Fusion proteins will also find use in these applications.
Another diagnostic aspect of this invention involves use of oligonucleotide or polynucleotide sequences taken from the sequence of an cytokine receptor. These sequences can be used as probes for detecting levels of the respective cytokine receptor in patients suspected of having an immunological disorder. The preparation of both RNA and DNA nucleotide sequences, the labeling of the sequences, and the preferred size of the sequences has received ample description and discussion in the literature. Normally an oligonucleotide probe should have at least about 14 nucleotides, usually at least about 18 nucleotides, and the polynucleotide probes may be up to several kilobases. Various labels may be employed, most commonly radionuclides, particularly 32P. However, other techniques may also be employed, such as using biotin modified nucleotides for introduction into a polynucleotide. The biotin then serves as the site for binding to avidin or antibodies, which may be labeled with a wide variety of labels, such as radionuclides, fluorescers, enzymes, or the like. Alternatively, antibodies may be employed which can recognize specific duplexes, including DNA duplexes, RNA duplexes, DNA-RNA hybrid duplexes, or DNA-protein duplexes. The antibodies in turn may be labeled and the assay carried out where the duplex is bound to a surface, so that upon the formation of duplex on the surface, the presence of antibody bound to the duplex can be detected. The use of probes to the novel anti-sense RNA may be carried out in conventional techniques such as nucleic acid hybridization, plus and minus screening, recombinational probing, hybrid released translation (HRT), and hybrid arrested translation (HART). This also includes amplification techniques such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
Diagnostic kits which also test for the qualitative or quantitative presence of other markers are also contemplated. Diagnosis or prognosis may depend on the combination of multiple indications used as markers. Thus, kits may test for combinations of markers. See, e.g., Viallet, et al. (1989) Proaress in Growth Factor Res. 1:89-97.
VIII. Therapeutic Utility
This invention provides reagents with significant therapeutic value. See, e.g., Levitzki (1996). Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 8:239-244. The cytokine receptors (naturally occurring or recombinant), fragments thereof, mutein receptors, and antibodies, along with compounds identified as having binding affinity to the receptors or antibodies, should be useful in the treatment of conditions exhibiting abnormal expression of the receptors of their ligands. Such abnormality will typically be manifested by. immunological disorders. Additionally, this invention should provide therapeutic value in various diseases or disorders associated with abnormal expression or abnormal triggering of response to the ligand. For example, the IL-1 ligands have been suggested to be involved in morphologic development, e.g., dorso-ventral polarity determination, and immune responses, particularly the primitive innate responses. See, e.g., Sun, et al. (1991) Eur. J. Biochem. 196:247-254; and Hultmark (1994) Nature 367:116-117.
Recombinant cytokine receptors, muteins, agonist or antagonist antibodies thereto, or antibodies can be purified and then administered to a patient. These reagents can be combined for therapeutic use with additional active ingredients, e.g., in conventional pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents, along with physiologically innocuous stabilizers and excipients. These combinations can be sterile, e.g., filtered, and placed into dosage forms as by lyophilization in dosage vials or storage in stabilized aqueous preparations. This invention also contemplates use of antibodies or binding fragments thereof which are not complement binding.
Ligand screening using cytokine receptor or fragments thereof can be performed to identify molecules having binding affinity to the receptors. Subsequent biological assays can then be utilized to determine if a putative ligand can provide competitive binding, which can block intrinsic stimulating activity. Receptor fragments can be used as a blocker or antagonist in that it blocks the activity of ligand. Likewise, a compound having intrinsic stimulating activity can activate the receptor and is thus an agonist in that it simulates the activity of ligand, e.g., inducing signaling. This invention further contemplates the therapeutic use of antibodies to cytokine receptors as antagonists.
The quantities of reagents necessary for effective therapy will depend upon many different factors, including means of administration, target site, reagent physiological life, pharmacological life, physiological state of the patient, and other medicants administered. Thus, treatment dosages should be titrated to optimize safety and efficacy. Typically, dosages used in vitro may provide useful guidance in the amounts useful for in situ administration of these reagents. Animal testing of effective doses for treatment of particular disorders will provide further predictive indication of human dosage. Various considerations are described, e.g., in Gilman, et al. (eds. 1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Bases of Therapeutics, 8th Ed., Pergamon Press; and Reminaton""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed. (1990), Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Penn.; each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Methods for administration are discussed therein and below, e.g., for oral, intravenous, intraperitoneal, or intramuscular administration, transdermal diffusion, and others. Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers will include water, saline, buffers, and other compounds described, e.g., in the Merck Index, Merck and Co., Rahway, N.J. Because of the likely high affinity binding, or turnover numbers, between a putative ligand and its receptors, low dosages of these reagents would be initially expected to be effective. And the signaling pathway suggests extremely low amounts of ligand may have effect. Thus, dosage ranges would ordinarily be expected to be in amounts lower than 1 mM concentrations, typically less than about 10 xcexcM concentrations, usually less than about 100 nM, preferably less than about 10 pM (picomolar), and most preferably less than about 1 fM (femtomolar), with an appropriate carrier. Slow release formulations, or slow release apparatus will often be utilized for continuous administration.
Cytokine receptors, fragments thereof, and antibodies or its fragments, antagonists, and agonists, may be administered directly to the host to be treated or, depending on the size of the compounds, it may be desirable to conjugate them to carrier proteins such as ovalbumin or serum albumin prior to their administration. Therapeutic formulations may be administered in many conventional dosage formulations. While it is possible for the active ingredient to be administered alone, it is preferable to present it as a pharmaceutical formulation. Formulations comprise at least one active ingredient, as defined above, together with one or more acceptable carriers thereof. Each carrier must be both pharmaceutically and physiologically acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients and not injurious to the patient. Formulations include those suitable for oral, rectal, nasal, or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous and intradermal) administration. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by methods well known in the art of pharmacy. See, e.g., Gilman, et al. (eds. 1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Bases of Therapeutics, 8th Ed., Pergamon Press; and Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed. (1990), Mack Publishing. Co., Easton, Penn.; Avis, et al. (eds. 1993) Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Parenteral Medications Dekker, N.Y.; Lieberman, et al. (eds. 1990) Pharmaceutical Dosaae Forms: Tablets Dekker, N.Y.; and Lieberman, et al. (eds. 1990) Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Disperse Systems Dekker, N.Y. The therapy of this invention may be combined with or used in association with other therapeutic agents, particularly agonists or antagonists of other cytokine receptor family members.
IX. Screening
Drug screening using DIRS1 or fragments thereof can be performed to identify compounds having binding affinity to the receptor subunit, including isolation of associated components. Subsequent biological assays can then be utilized to determine if the compound has intrinsic stimulating activity and is therefore a blocker or antagonist in that it blocks the activity of the ligand. Likewise, a compound having intrinsic stimulating activity can activate the receptor and is thus an agonist in that it simulates the activity of a cytokine ligand. This invention further contemplates the therapeutic use of antibodies to the receptor as cytokine agonists or antagonists.
One method of drug screening utilizes eukaryotic or prokaryotic host cells which are stably transformed with recombinant. DNA molecules expressing the DIRS1. Cells may be isolated which express a receptor in isolation from other functional receptors. Such cells, either in viable or fixed form, can be used for standard ligand/receptor binding assays. See also, Parce, et al. (1989) Science 246:243-247; and Owicki, et al. (1990) Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. USA 87:4007-4011, which describe sensitive methods to detect cellular responses. Competitive assays are particularly useful, where the cells (source of putative ligand) are contacted and incubated with a labeled receptor or antibody having known binding affinity to the ligand, such as 125I-antibody, and a test sample whose binding affinity to the binding composition is being measured. The bound and free labeled binding compositions are then separated to assess the degree of ligand binding. The amount of test compound bound is inversely proportional to the amount of labeled receptor binding to the known source. Any one of numerous techniques can be used to separate bound from free ligand to assess the degree of ligand binding. This separation step could typically involve a procedure such as adhesion to filters followed by washing, adhesion to plastic followed by washing, or centrifugation of the cell membranes. Viable cells could also be used to screen for the effects of drugs on cytokine mediated functions, e.g., second messenger levels, i.e., Ca++; cell proliferation; inositol phosphate pool changes; and others. Some detection methods allow for elimination of a separation step, e.g., a proximity sensitive detection system. Calcium sensitive dyes will be useful for detecting Ca++ levels, with a fluorimeter or a fluorescence cell sorting apparatus.
X. Ligands
The descriptions of the DIRS1 herein provide means to identify ligands, as described above. Such ligand should bind specifically to the respective receptor with reasonably high affinity. Various constructs are made available which allow either labeling of the receptor to detect its ligand. For example, directly labeling cytokine receptor, fusing onto it markers for secondary labeling, e.g., FLAG or other epitope tags, etc., will allow detection of receptor. This can be histological, as an affinity method for biochemical purification, or labeling or selection in an expression cloning approach. A two-hybrid selection system may also be applied making appropriate constructs with the available cytokine receptor sequences. See, e.g., Fields and Song (1989) Nature 340:245-246.
Generally, descriptions of cytokine receptors will be analogously applicable to individual specific embodiments directed to DIRS1 reagents and compositions.
The broad scope of this invention is best understood with reference to the following examples, which are not intended to limit the inventions to the specific embodiments.